


The Scar, and the Memories that come with it

by N1ght0wl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ght0wl/pseuds/N1ght0wl
Summary: A storm, A scar, The old oak treeaka, I write a 700-word oneshot of Tommy and Wilbur based on a Pinterest prompt. Enjoy I guess-?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Scar, and the Memories that come with it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 11pm on a Saturday night and didn't beta read it. This is probably horrible, but enjoy! :)

The storm tore through the air, sending tree branches swaying violently, some even breaking off with a  _ crack  _ and falling to the wet earth. 

Raindrops flew through the dark sky and thunder boomed in the air.   
  
A small, quaint cottage sat in the middle of a forest, taking the storm head-on. It had a desolate air about it like it hadn’t been inhabited in many years. Windows were nailed shut and they were so covered in dust and grime, you could barely see through them. The door seemed to be hanging on one hinge and looked like it was about to fall off at any second. The wooden house looked to be rotting in a couple of spots, probably from years of neglect and water damage. 

There was a towering oak tree in the backyard, it had a small sign nailed into it and several carvings into the trunk made in messy handwriting. 

Three distinct types of messy handwriting, to be exact. 

  
  


The tree teetered unsteadily, it looked two moments away from collapsing.

And collapse it did.

  
  
With a chill-inducing  _ creak,  _ the tree fell forwards, directly onto the small house. It was flattened in a matter of seconds and then there was nothing. 

No sounds except for the patter of rain on wood. 

~

A young boy stands at the forest’s edge, looking at his childhood home.

Or, what used to be his childhood home.

It had been crushed by the huge oak tree, the same oak tree that he had spent hours climbing with his brothers and the tree that he carved his name in the base of. 

Touching an old scar that ran from his elbow to the middle of his forearm, he stepped gingerly around to the back of the used-to-be-house and started inspecting the ruins. 

It had fallen onto the direct middle of the house, which must have brought the rest of the building crashing down. 

Something caught his eye right as he was turning to leave.

A piece of wood, worn by time with the words  _ The Minecraft’s  _ carved into it. It made tears spring to his eyes as he traced his pointer finger over the letters. 

He thought back to simpler times when it was just him, his two older brothers, and his father. But then his father had gone and brought his oldest brother along, leaving the other two in the house alone to care for themselves. 

Shaking himself out of his memories, he glanced around again before turning to stare at the scar on his arm.

The day he got it was an interesting one. 

He was about eight at the time and it was the day after his father left and brought his oldest brother along with him. All Tommy wanted to do was climb the tree. His father never let him, but he wasn’t here to tell him off!

Tommy ran outside right after he had breakfast and stood at the base of the tree wondering how he was gonna get up.

Shrugging, he gripped the branch lowest to the ground and hauled himself onto it, gripping on tight. Smiling in triumph, he grabbed the next closest one and pulled himself onto it. If it was possible, his grin grew even wider as he reached for the next tree limb.

The next thing he knows, he’s falling and screaming for his brother, his father,  _ anyone  _ to come and help him. It  _ hurts  _ and he can’t do anything about it. 

He would later figure out that he had misjudged the distance between the two branches and had fallen about six feet, scratching himself something nasty on the branches during his plummet. 

And then Wilbur is there, hugging him and muttering words of comfort under his breath as he carried Tommy inside. Wilbur cleaned all his cuts and put band-aids on all the smaller ones. The one along the outside of his arm was too big for a band-aid though, so Wilbur wrapped some gauze and a bandage around it so it could heal. Tommy fell asleep on Wilbur’s chest soon after.

Shaking himself out of the memory, he looks around at the forest, the one he grew up chasing Wilbur and Techno around in, the one he still knows like the back of his hand.

Smiling softly and shaking his head fondly, albeit a little sadly, he heads back towards the tree line and disappears from view, leaving the destroyed house behind and his childhood at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed and have a good rest of your day or night wherever you are in the world! Stay safe y'all and please remember to eat something and drink water! Love you all (/p) <3


End file.
